1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gear shift handle with a push button mechanism.
The invention is applicable for gear shift handles for actuating a gear shift lever for an automatic transmission in motor vehicles in which it is required to deflect the movement of the button of the shift lever and transmit it to an axially movable push rod by means of a transmission element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In motor vehicles with an automatic transmission, a gear shift handle or selector handle by which the desired gear is adjusted is generally arranged on a control panel or console in the motor vehicle. In order to carry out the shifting or selection process, a button is arranged in the shift handle. The driver of the motor vehicle presses this button into the shaft handle with his fingers, which causes a blocking rod to be moved so that it is possible to shift from one gear to another gear. For this purpose, a locking rod is located in the shift lever. However, when the button projects horizontally in the shift handle, the axial movement of the button must be transmitted or deflected to the axial transmission mechanism arranged in the shift lever. According to Patent Abstracts of Japan CD-ROM, JP 07317888 A, sloping surfaces at the end of the button or locking rod which deflect or transmit the force from the button to the tie rod by 90° due to the inclined planes are used for this purpose. This is disadvantageous in that there are parts which are subject to wear and which must be replaced or serviced, require a certain installation space and cannot be disassembled in every selection position without damaging the locking rod.
German reference DE 195 13 809 C1 discloses a shift lever for an automatic transmission in a motor vehicle with a locking rod which is guided therein so as to be movable axially. The locking rod is constructed as a push rod with a toothed rack toothing which cooperates with a swivelable toothed segment in the shift handle. The axial movement of the push button transverse to the shift lever is transmitted to the toothed segment in an articulated manner by way of a peg or trunnion. This device comprises a large number of parts which are complicated to assemble.